Virgins
by D. Milk
Summary: Niou is a virgin, but it won't stop him from seducing his tennis partner! However, Yagyuu has his own tricks this time... Platinum Pair, others slightly implied. YAOI, LEMON, PWP, two-part oneshot Enjoy the lemony BL at your own risk ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **shounen ai/yaoi, lemon, PWP

**Pairing: **Platinum, others implied

Yagyuu Hiroshi was a talented person. He was exceedingly intelligent, socially graceful, and a natural athlete. On top of that, he was blessed with amazingly handsome and strong features, something that drew women and men alike to him. He was pragmatic and intellectual and always polite and considerate, and as Niou Masaharu sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor, staring hard at the photographs he'd taken of him just over the past weekend, he began to think more and more that Yagyuu Hiroshi was his ideal.

He sighed, finally sitting up straight and relieving his sore spinal cord, swiping long, silver bangs away from his face. He stood up and yawned, then padded over to one of the full-length mirrors hanging on his wall and stared at himself. His black, super-tight tank top hugged his thin, fat free torso, and his shapely hip flexors jutted from the waistband of the black lounge pants that framed his long, lean legs.

His long hair was shiny and beautiful, and his bright blue eyes were perfect to contrast against his mid-tone skin, which was clear and glowing with health. The only flaw on his perfect face was the huge frown on his smooth, thin lips. Niou sighed and slumped down to the floor, unable to stare at himself for another second. He may have been able to get almost any gay man he wanted, and maybe even a few straight ones, but the terrible reality of his life was that he'd never get Yagyuu.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin in the dip between them, knitting his eyebrows in resolution. There had to be a way to make his double's partner fall for him. And as Rikkaidai's Trickster, it couldn't have been anything too hard to figure out. Suddenly, he stood up, skidded over to his dresser and groped for his Palm Pilot. He powered it up, then made note of every idea that popped into his head.

He paged through his recent tricks and rattled them off like ice cream flavors. "Whipped cream, shoelaces, roller skates, fake I.D., changed cell number, staged suicide, staged _homicide_…" Niou sighed loudly and lay back on his bed, his soft hair becoming a shiny blanket for his freakish dolls. The problem was, he had never had to trick someone into falling in love with him. He didn't have a plan A, a plan B, a plan C _or_ a plan D for anything like that. He tapped his chin with the stylus.

"Help me!" he groaned, slapping his right shoulder. A miniature version of Yukimura, complete with a halo and wings, appeared and sat next to his ear.

"If you and Yagyuu are really meant for eachother," he began softly, tugging on a piece of Niou's hair, "then you won't need to do anything."

"True," he replied, frowning slightly at Yukimura angel's contented smile, "but what if we're not? How can I make it so that we are…?"

He glanced to his left, where Kirihara was suddenly standing in devil form, only this time with adorable horns and a tail. "Don't listen to him," he sang, stomping happily on Niou's bony shoulder. "You can always force him…"

"What do I do?" asked Niou, exasperated. Had it really come to hallucinations?

"Hm, tie him up," replied Kirihara devil smugly, folding his arms and gazing at Yukimura angel. "That's what I'd do…"

"Huh, that has good trick potential, I guess…" Niou bit his thumbnail and looked at his closed door, trying to work out the situation in his head.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Yukimura angel's voice was dripping with venomous jealousy. What made Niou choose him as his angel he would never know. "Beat him with one of his golf clubs and knock him out!"

Kirihara devil flailed indignantly, nearly falling off Niou. "Set him on fire!" he shot back, and Yukimura angel stood.

"Poison his food!" he shouted, fluttering his tiny wings and glaring blatantly at Kirihara devil.

"Push him out a window!" he retorted heatedly, swishing his pointed black tail and hunkering down in frog position.

"Feed him to junkyard dogs!"

"Lock him in a room full of hyper kindergarteners!"

"Drown him in a bathtub!"

"Superglue him to the back of a bumper car!"

"Stop!" Niou interjected, burying his face in his hands. "I wanna make him _love_ me, not kill him!"

The good and evil consciences, who were both acting very evil actually, let out loud sighs, then fell silent in thought. It took them a few minutes, but they both seemed to agree on the next suggestion. "Seduce him!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Niou stood up, grinning.

"That's perfect!" he cried, once again alone in his bedroom. He glanced to either side of him, just to make sure, then covered his face with the pillow. "Well, it _would_ be perfect… There's just one problem…" Niou groaned, tossed the pillow, and rolled onto his stomach. He had never had sex before. He had no idea how to seduce Yagyuu.

He sat up again and thought as hard as he could. He was in love with Yagyuu. He needed Yagyuu to love him back, he _needed_ Yagyuu. Failure was not an option. Then the solution came to him—use the weakness as an advantage. He lay back down, beaming and clutching his pillow tightly. Soon he wouldn't need it anymore—he'd have Yagyuu.

okokokokokokok

"Please help me…"

Renji heard the pathetic voice murmuring from behind him as he scribbled into his notebook, trying to pay attention to the oh-so boring assembly. He just wished he hadn't.

"Renjiiiiii… Hellllppppp….Puuuuriiiiiii…"

He sighed as he pushed too hard and broke his pencil. Then he whipped his head around and glared at Niou. "What?" he hissed. "I'm trying to pay attention."

"No you're not," mumbled Niou, glancing to the floor and pouting. "I really need to talk to you… In the bathroom…"

Renji turned around and closed his book, rolling his eyes at the sound of Niou's giggle. He stood up and worked his way through the row of already cramped legs and followed his friend to the bathroom. Niou quickly glanced around to make sure there were no outsiders listening in, then sighed loudly and began. "I need to seduce Yagyuu," he blurted, and Renji frowned.

"So?" he asked at length, folding his arms. "Just do it then."

"Nooo…" moaned Niou, threading his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how…"

"Oh." Renji fluffed the back of his hair. "Well, um… You know, just do what comes naturally…"

Niou straightened up suddenly and gazed up at him with renewed hope. "So… it's that easy?"

Renji stiffened his shoulders. "Ah, well, I've never really done it before, but… I mean, how hard could it possibly be, right?"

He didn't seem satisfied. "So… you've never done this before?"

"Eh, well, no, of course not… I'm only fourteen…"

Niou raised his eyebrows as if Renji had just said the most surprising thing in the world. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah…" he murmured softly, as if he'd known that all along. Renji giggled a little.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Niou—" Renji flinched as Niou suddenly seized his shoulders.

"Wait, Renji!" he shouted, bouncing up and down on his toes. "I can use this to my advantage!"

"What?" asked Renji, shrinking back, slightly surprised. "Use what?"

"There's no _way_ that Yagyuu's a virgin, being as sex godly as he is, and… I'll just tell him that I want to have sex with someone experienced!"

Renji shook his head. "Niou, I don't think you understand… Yagyuu's probably a virgin, too."

Niou knit his thin eyebrows. "That's… He's not. There's no way." He laughed softly, then stalked out of the bedroom. Renji sighed and rolled his eyes. Anything was better than the boring assembly.

okokokokokokok

Yagyuu stared down at his doubles partner as he opened the door to his lonely A frame house. He had asked him to come over that day, like he frequently did since he was always home alone. He was dressed in super-tight light was jeans and a close-fitting t-shirt. Yagyuu shifted slightly. "Hi, Niou," he said, watching the smile spread over his mischievous friend's face. "Um, I just came from golf, so where can I put my clubs?"

Niou shrugged. "Anywhere," he replied, bouncing away. Yagyuu walked in, staring after him. He was typical for a Saturday, jeans and a t-shirt, but there was something different. His hair was straight and loose, his skin was glowing, and his smile was brighter than usual. He set his bag down by the door and followed him.

"Niou?" he called after him, glancing around. Niou didn't usually run off and hide during Yagyuu's visits, but somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"In my room," sang Niou, and Yagyuu began to climb the stairs, his skin prickling. Niou didn't usually play tricks on _him_, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. He really wouldn't have put it past him. He pushed the door open gently and looked around.

"Niou?" he asked, taking a few steps toward the back of the room. He knitted his eyebrows. "Niou," he barked, taking another giant step forward. "This isn't funny. Where are—" He slipped on a piece of paper and fell face first, hitting his head off Niou's black dresser. He groaned, pushing himself back up.

"Yagyuu?" called Niou's voice from behind him. "Are you okay?" He heard him walk up behind him and touch his shoulder gently, but he shoved him off.

"I'm fine," he growled. "Where were you?" He glared at him, and Niou recoiled slightly.

"Um, the bathroom, sorry…" he muttered.

Yagyuu frowned. It didn't add up. "The bathroom? There's no way you could've—" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Niou's hurt face. "Never mind…"

"Are you bleeding?" asked Niou quietly, touching where Yagyuu had hit his head. He flinched, and Niou pulled away. "Sorry," he said, helping him up. "Here why don't you just sit down, okay?" He pushed him down onto his bed, then straddled his lap and kissed his injury gently, running his fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" asked Yagyuu quietly, and Niou pulled away and stared down at him.

"Kissing it better," he replied softly. They locked eyes for a few seconds, and Niou closed the space between them. He kissed his lips sloppily, rolling his hips against Yagyuu. The Gentleman blushed, his body stiffening as Niou's lithe fingers clumsily unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled away.

"What are you _doing_, Niou?" he asked. Niou's face turned bright pink, his expression becoming frenzied.

"I-I don't know!" he exclaimed, gasping as if he was having a panic attack. "I-I-I just thought that… I mean, that you… I… I…"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, overcome with pity for his doubles partner. He was attracted to him. He was trying to come on to him. "Niou," he said gently, lifting him off him and putting him down on his bed. "I think that I should go. You'll be okay, right?"

"Puri." Niou bit his lip and nodded, and Yagyuu turned to go. He didn't want to make Niou feel more embarrassed and uncomfortable than he already did, and he really didn't want to make him cry. He sighed, unable to believe that he had been so oblivious. The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he closed Niou's door behind him. He was going to show his partner just how well he could be him. He had a few tricks of his own.

**A/N: **It's broken into two parts! Hurry up and click the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, the homophobes would certainly disapprove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **shounen ai/yaoi, lemon, PWP

**Pairing: **Platinum, others implied

Yukimura frowned, folding his arms and staring down at his lunch box, which had been moved from the spot where he had left it, a curly-haired little devil sitting in its place. "Kirihara," he began as calmly as possible, "that was _my_ spot. I was sitting here."

He shrugged, glaring up at him. "Move your feet, lose your seat."

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "That is _so_ first grade," he growled, glowering at him. "Seriously. Move it."

Kirihara narrowed his eyes. "No," he replied. "You left, and I wanted to sit here, so I did."

"But _my_ lunch was there!" exclaimed Yukimura.

"Uh, are you blind?" demanded Kirihara, jumping up. "Your lunch is right there!" He pointed to the relocated lunchbox.

"You moved it!" shouted Yukimura, poking his finger into his chest. "Get out of my seat!"

"You just wanna sit by Sanada, don't you?" he asked, a devilish grin disfiguring his mouth. "You love Sanada, you love Sanada, you love Sanada!"

"Shut up!" Yukimura shrieked. By then, half of everyone in the immediate area was staring amusedly at them. Yukimura flipped his lunchbox onto Kirihara's shirt, then smirked. "Well, maybe Marui will like you better now that you're covered in food."

Kirihara's face turned bright red, and he growled angrily in the general direction of everyone watching. "What are you all staring at?" he demanded, causing them to quickly disperse. He turned back to Yukimura, and the two glared at eachother heatedly for a few seconds until they heard the sound of someone sitting down at their table.

"Thanks a _ton_, you guys," snapped Niou, and they both turned around to see him. Kirihara sat down quickly in Yukimura's seat and shot him a ha ha grin, and Yukimura sighed, settling for the seat next to him.

"For what?" asked Kirihara, glancing to Yukimura for some kind of affirmation, but his buchou ignored him.

"Yagyuu hates me now," spat Niou. "He ditched me on Saturday!"

"Yagyuu hates you…" repeated Yukimura, narrowing his eyes. "What are you talking about, Niou?"

Niou slammed his hands down on the table. "You guys were the ones who told me to seduce him because I'm a virgin!" he whisper-shouted, and Yukimura and Kirihara instinctively exchanged glances, then remembered they were mad at eachother and looked away.

"Niou, what the hell are you talking about?" Kirihara deadpanned.

"You seduced Yagyuu?" asked Yukimura in slight disbelief, then he chuckled.

Niou groaned and stood up. "Forget it!" he snapped. "I'm not gonna hang out with you bitches!" He shoved past Marui and stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the redhead, crinkling his nose and sitting down across from Kirihara.

"We don't know," replied Kirihara bluntly. Marui glanced at the empty space in front of Yukimura.

"Um, where's your lunch, Yuki?"

Yukimura blushed slightly. "It's, um…" He averted his eyes, lowering his voice to a murmur. "All over Kirihara…" He coughed slightly, and Kirihara glared at him dubiously.

Marui raised an eyebrow, pushing his food around. "Oh-kay, then."

okokokokokokok

Kirihara sighed as he read over the titles on the spines of the books in the dusty school library. He reached for one he was looking for, but a cold, pale hand touched his. He glared to his right to meet Yukimura's fiery gaze.

"You again," he whispered, pulling the book off the shelf and trying to wrench it from Yukimura's grip. "This is my book! I had it first!"

"No," Yukimura corrected him calmly. "I had it first. Just go find a different book!"

"No! This is mine! You go!" Kirihara yanked the book towards him.

Yukimura raised his eyebrow, tugging it back. "How can you be so disrespectful to your captain?" He gave wry smile.

"Hmph! You really think you can get it back from me?" asked Kirihara with a sneer. They began to pull the book back and forth, until they were interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Excuse me…" They both turned to see Yagyuu, holding a stack of books in his hands.

"Hi, Yagyuu…" Yukimura forced a giant smile and gave the book an extra-hard yank.

"What's up, buddy?" asked Kirihara a little too loudly, jerking it back.

"Have either of you talked to Niou today? I can't find him anywhere…" Yagyuu shifted and adjusted his glasses, staring at the book they were fighting over.

"Yeah," said Yukimura, looking down at the dusty black cover. "But he was acting really weird…"

"Weird?" Yagyuu looked up into Yukimura's eyes. "What do you mean by weird? Is he okay?"

Kirihara shrugged. "Something about seducing you because he's a virgin…" Yukimura shot Kirihara a maybe-you-shouldn't-have-told-him-that glance, but he just shrugged again.

"Really…" remarked Yagyuu with a smirk. "Well, thank you… Oh, could you put these on the shelf? They're copies of the book you're fighting over."

Kirihara blinked, and Yukimura blushed slightly. "Uh, sure…"

Renji sighed, having heard the whole conversation from the other side of the bookshelf. He pushed the book he'd been looking at back in place and shook his head. "I'm not gonna touch this one…" he murmured to himself.

okokokokokokok

Niou sighed, his body trembling slightly as he sat on the other side of the tennis court, sweat dripping down his face.

"You wanna play again?" called Sanada, and Niou could hear him bouncing the tennis ball. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. Losing three one-set matches with Sanada in two and a half hours was enough to last anyone their whole life.

"I'm good," he yelled back. Sanada jogged over to his side and crouched down, setting his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Niou nodded, breathlessly. Sanada sat down kindergarten style next to him and handed him his water bottle. "You're getting a lot better, Niou," he said with a satisfied smile. "Seriously. I mean it. You almost had me a couple times…"

Niou nodded again, trying to swallow the water, but instead it went down the wrong way, and he started to cough. Sanada didn't seem to notice. "Thanks for training me, Sanada…" he murmured after he'd finished choking.

"You're welcome," he replied, standing up. "I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Ja ne…" he said, running his hands through his hair. Sanada walked away, and he lay back on the empty courts, sighing loudly. He closed his eyes, sighing loudly. He didn't even hear the footsteps approaching him.

"Niou," a voice called him gently. He opened his eyes and stared up at Yagyuu, blushing. "You're sweaty," he remarked with a grin. "Were you practicing hard?"

"Y-Yagyuu," he stuttered, suddenly short of breath again, and his heart was beating uncontrollably. "Y-yeah, I was… Sanada… we were… um…"

He laughed. "Yes, I saw him on the way out. Here, I'll help you up…" He held out his hand, and Niou took it. Yagyuu pulled him to his feet, staring at his shaking legs. "Can you walk?"

"U-um," said Niou, wanting to throw up. "I-I'm fine, Yagyuu…"

"I'll carry you," he offered, grinning.

"N-no, no…" said Niou, stumbling backwards and smiling. "I'm fine…"

"I insist," purred Yagyuu, stepping forward to catch him from falling. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Y-Yagyuu, don't…"

Yagyuu didn't let Niou protest anymore. He scooped him into his arms princess style and began to carry him towards the school. Niou clutched his shirt, hoping to calm his out of control heart, and leaned his head against Yagyuu's broad chest. "Where are we going?" he asked quietly.

"To class," replied Yagyuu, his left hand tensing against Niou's thigh.

Niou frowned, confused. "School's over," he replied. Yagyuu didn't answer him. He pushed open the door and walked through the dark, empty halls and up the two staircases to the third floor. "I didn't even know there was a third floor," muttered Niou.

Yagyuu chuckled. "We do. It's for extra credit classes." He took Niou into one of the empty classrooms and laid him down on one of the desks.

"What's going on?" asked Niou nervously, sitting up as Yagyuu closed the door, leaving the lights off.

"Lie back down," said Yagyuu with a smirk, slowly undoing his tie and dropping it onto the floor. "You signed up for this class, Niou…"

Niou's heart began to race again as Yagyuu slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "W-wait I thought you didn't… Uh, who told you?"

Yagyuu didn't answer. He walked forward and leaned down to kiss Niou's lips gently. Niou froze as Yagyuu worked his fingers through his hair gently, his lips moving gracefully against his. Niou forced himself to kiss him back despite the fact that he was nearly hysterical. The taller boy's tongue licked his bottom lip gently, and Niou moaned loudly, becoming instantly hard.

Yagyuu chuckled and pushed his tongue into his mouth, and Niou whimpered as it rubbed against his. Yagyuu broke the kiss and pulled away, slowly pulling off Niou's shirt. The Trickster began to gasp uncontrollably at just the contact, and Yagyuu pulled off his own shirt, revealing hard, well-developed muscles. "Masaharu," he whispered seductively, leaning forward to embrace the smaller boy. "Calm down."

"I-I'm scared a-and it… it… hurts and… I don't know how to…" he stammered, and Yagyuu kissed his forehead gently.

"Don't worry," Yagyuu purred, "I'll take care of everything. Now don't be scared." He raked his fingers through Niou's hair softly as he panted.

"N-no, Hiroshi, I-I don't want to, I can't… I've never… I'm not—"

Yagyuu set his finger to his lips. "Shh, Masaharu. I know. Let me teach you…" He smiled, and his words were so smooth that Niou was just quiet. Yagyuu dragged his lips down his body, kissing and sucking his perfect, untouched skin.

"A-aah, Hiroshi…" he moaned as his member ached painfully. Yagyuu chuckled against his skin, then pulled off his shoes and stood up straight.

"Lie down, Masaharu," he whispered heatedly against his skin, pushing him down on the hard desk and slowly pulling off his tennis shorts. Yagyuu sighed loudly, staring at Niou's almost naked body. He grinned as he ran his hands down his sides, then wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his underwear. Niou whimpered as the fabric rubbed against his hardened flesh, and Yagyuu groaned.

"Are you ready?" asked Yagyuu with a smirk, undoing his pants and pulling out his hard member. Niou swallowed hard, awed at just the sight, and nodded vigorously. Yagyuu pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket, emptied the contents onto his hand and spread it over his organ as he climbed up onto the desk. He gently positioned Niou's legs over his shoulders and grinned.

Niou's skin tingled as Yagyuu prodded at his entrance. "Ne, aren't you going to—"

"You'll be fine," he purred, smirking. "I'm the teacher, remember?"

He bit his lip and groaned as Yagyuu pushed into him, tearing up. "H-hai, sensei," he managed with a sarcastic grin, earning a sensual growl from his seme.

"That's more like it," he replied lowly as he waited for Niou to adjust. He began to thrust him slowly, gradually picking up speed as his body responded.

Niou mewled as he rocked his strained member against Yagyuu's abs gently, tears streaming down his face. "Hiro-sensei," he gasped, raking his fingernails down Yagyuu's muscular back. "S-sensei, it hurts…" He whined loudly as the taller boy hissed into his ear.

"It gets better," he sighed loudly, smirking against him. "I promise."

Yagyuu gave a deep thrust, brushing Niou's prostate and making his body freeze. "Hiro—!" he gasped loudly, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull himself up. "Ha… Wha…"

The Gentleman chuckled, using his weight to push Niou back down onto the desk. "Do you want me to do it again?" he asked breathlessly, licking the inside of his ear.

"Y-yes, s-sensei," he panted shamefully. "P…lease…"

"What?" Yagyuu taunted, sneering at him. "I can't hear you…"

"Please," blurted Niou, writhing against the desk. "Please, Hiroshi! Please, please, please, please, please!"

Yagyuu laughed out loud, then thrust into him deeply. Niou gasped and screamed uncontrollably, unable to care at that point about his dignity, and Yagyuu tugged his hair insistently, groaning into his ear. "M-Masa…" he grunted, "I-I'm going to…"

"Ngh! Mm…" Niou shivered. Yagyuu was just so damn sexy. "Me too…"

Niou moaned Yagyuu's name loudly as he came on him and himself, tightening his grip on his shoulders. Yagyuu gasped feverishly as he came inside his double's partner, then collapsed on top of him, practically choking on his own breath. Niou didn't care, though. He loved being surrounded by his warmth, intoxicated by his scent, feeling his heart beat through his flesh.

His plan had failed. There was no way that he could've made Yagyuu love him even if it hadn't. But even realizing that then, he was grateful. He would always remember what he was feeling at that very second. Nothing could ever take that away from him. It didn't last forever, though, and suddenly, Yagyuu was gone, and the cold air and reality were back.

Niou was still panting as he watched him stand up and dress himself as calmly as ever. He straightened his tie and replaced his glasses, and Niou sat up, amazed. He was an emotional wreck. "We'd better clean up the mess," he murmured. "Masaharu?"

Niou buried his face in his hands, bursting into tears. "Masaharu?" blurted Yagyuu in surprise, gathering up his clothes and hurrying over to him. "What's wrong, Masaharu?" Yagyuu laid his hand on Niou's cold, sweaty back, and he melted under his touch.

"I…" began Niou pathetically. He was unable where to start. Should he tell Yagyuu about the trick or how he had tried to seduce him or about Kirihara Devil and Yukimura Angel? He shook his head despondently, unable to think of what to say. He didn't want to think. He couldn't think. "I love you!"

Niou gazed desperately into Yagyuu's eyes as a knowing smile spread over his pale face. Then he began to chuckle, then outright laugh hysterically. Niou cringed, fighting back the tears that threatened to pour down his face. "Why are you laughing?" he demanded, unable to help himself.

"Masaharu… I love you too…" Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, beaming.

"Puri?" Niou glanced up at him, his face flushing and his eyes glittering. "You do? Really?"

"Of course I do," he replied. He stepped forward and leaned over to kiss Niou passionately. He pulled away, breaking the kiss. "By the way…" Yagyuu threading his hand through Niou's hair and nuzzled his ear. "That was my first time."

Yagyuu stared at him, smirking, and Niou widened his eyes. "But I thought…" He trailed off, confused.

He wagged his finger at him. "You're not the only one who can play tricks, Masaharu…"

Niou raised his eyebrow. "Wait… then why did we play student teacher?"

Yagyuu's face took on a slight pink shade, and he played with his glasses nervously. "Put your clothes on, Masaharu."

"P-puri?"

okokokokokokok

"Sadaharu," began Renji, slipping his boyfriend's discarded boxer shorts up over his bony hips and fixing his hair in his mirror. "I feel bad…"

There was a long silence, until Inui's voice finally answered him from where he lay on his bed, spent. "Naze?" he asked lazily, and Renji smiled at the nostalgic aloha frame his boyfriend still kept.

"Well," he began in an it's complicated tone, even though it really wasn't. He helped himself to a t-shirt out of his drawer, pulled it on, and padded back over to Inui's bed. He slid back in next to him and traced his finger along his naked chest, letting out a long sigh. "I lied to Niou. I wanted to make him feel better about being a virgin, so I told him I was."

There was another long pause. "Oh," replied Inui. He yawned and tugged Renji closer. "Well… It was nice of you… Thoughtful…" Inui sluggishly raised his hand to his face to pull off his glasses, then turned off the lamp next to his bed, leaving only the migraine-inducing blue glow of his computer monitor.

Renji shrugged, smiling, satisfied with himself. "You're right." He leaned over to kiss his lips. "Goodnight, Sadaharu…"

"Goodnight, Renji."

**A/N: **And that's the score. I was so sick of the 'Niou is a slut' thing on this website that I wanted to write something different… Thanks for reading, and please review everyone...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, the homophobes would certainly disapprove.


End file.
